Sparkle! Princess Pretty Cure
Sparkle! Princess Pretty Cure (スパークル！プリンセスプリキュア Supākuru! Purinsesu Purikyua) is a Pretty Cure series which is worked on by FairySina & Cure Alumi, as well as the supposed thirteenth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure ''franchise. It will "air" in February 2016, replacing Go! Princess Pretty Cure in its initial timeslot. The series' main motifs are princesses, hope and dreams. Synopsis ''Sparkle! Princess Pretty Cure episodes "Strong, gentle, and beautiful; Princess Lessons!" Once upon a time, in the Hope Kingdom, there was a new legend born that two Pretty Cure would represent the light, one from the moon, and another from the sun. Mitsuyo Akemi, a 14 year old, attends the Noble Academy with her roommate, Kisora Akira. Akemi dreams of not being harsh and to be a great teacher, and Akira dreams to open up to the world more and relate to others easily. But one day, Akemi meets Selene, a fairy from the Hope Kingdom, and a monster is born from locking up Akira's dream! Selene explains that the monster is a Zetsuborg, which turn dreams into despair...but at the same time, she gives her some presents: a Princess Perfume and a Dress Up Key. Akemi is now able to transform into Cure Lucia and saves Akira! Akemi is shortly joined by Akira, who becomes Cure Alumi, to protect everyone's dreams. Characters Pretty Cure *'Mitsuyo Akemi' (光夜明美 Mitsuyo Akemi) / Cure Lucia (キュアルチア Kyua Ruchia) - Akemi is a pretty popular, second year student of Noble Academy and the main protagonist. She is a very smart girl, that is also fashionable. But towards others, she can be a bit harsh and is a perfectionist. She dreams that one day she is not that harsh to others anymore and becomes a good teacher. After meeting Selene, Akemi becomes Cure Lucia, the princess of moonlight whose theme color is purple. *'Kisora Akira' (黄空あきら Kisora Akira) / Cure Alumi (キュアアルミ Kyua Arumi) - Akira is a first year student at the Noble Academy. She is a bright, optimistic student, but sometimes she tries to make people more optimistic. She loves anything cute and pretty. She still has to open up fully to the world, but she slowly is able to blend in with the crowd. Her dream is to learn more about the world and be able to relate to people easier. After meeting Sensation, Akira becomes Cure Alumi, the princess of light whose theme color is white. Hope Kingdom *'Selene' (セレーネ Serēne) - *'Sensation' (センセーション Sensēshon) - *'Prince Kanata' (カナタ王子 Kanata Ōji) - The kind hearted, brave prince of Hope Kingdom. To save the Hope Kingdom, he entrusted the Princess Perfume to Selene and Sensation. *'Miss Shamour' (ミスシャムール Misu Shamūru) - A fairy found inside the students' Lesson Pads. She is a Siamese cat who can also take human form. Dys Dark *'Dystress' (ディストレス Disutoresu) - :Three Fates (三運命 Sanunmei) is a group that consists of three members and serve as Dystress's subordinates. They have the power to trap people's dreams into the Gate of Desperation and create Zetsuborgs. ::*'Empty' (エンプティー Enputī) - ::*'Chain' (チェーン Chēn) - ::*'Seal' (シール Shīru) - *'Zetsuborg' (ゼツボーグ Zetsubōgu) - The series's main monsters. They are created when the commanders lock a victim's dream behind the Gate of Desparation, thus stealing the power of their dream and creating a Zetsuborg. Minor Characters Items *'Princess Perfume' (プリンセスパフューム Purinsesu Pafyūmu) - The Cure's transformation device. It is shaped as a perfume bottle that allows the girls to transform once they inserted their respective Dress Up Key while saying "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!" *'Dress Up Key' (ドレスアップキー Doresu Appu Kī) - The season's main collectible items, which the Cures can also use to transform and attack. Once all Dress Up Keys are collected, the Gate of Dreams will be able to be opened so the Pretty Cure can protect people's dreams. Power of dreams dwells within the keys. *'Crystal Princess Rod' (クリスタルプリンセスロッド Kurisutaru Purinsesu Roddo) - The Cures' main weapon. The rods allow the Cures to use different Dress Up Keys to power up. Locations *'Noble Academy' (ノーブル学園 Nōburu Gakuen) - The boarding school that the Cures attend. To attend the school, you must have a dream. Students live in dormitories and the school's greeting is "Gokigen yo". *'Hope Kingdom' (ホープキングダム Hōpu Kingudamu) - Prince Kanata, Selene, and Sensation's homeland. It is a beautiful country that is shaped by flowers, the sea and stars. Within the country, a new legend has come about involving two Pretty Cure that represent light. Trivia Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related series Category:Sparkle! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Hope Themed Series Category:Dreams Themed Series Category:Royalty Themed Series Category:Collaboration Fanseries